Dragon celeste
by Tania-menard001
Summary: Je suis un jeune homme tres timide et que l ont pourrait faire passer comme un intello mais tout ceci n est qu un façade et je peux réserver bien des surprise lorsque l on apprend a me connaitre.une fanfic yaoi avec un OC comme personnage principal mais il y a aussi lors du debut de cette fic un ecchi et bien les lemons a volonter dans quelques chapitre p.s beaucoup d erreur dsl
1. Chapter 1

voici ma toute premiere fiction que je publie sur ce site j espere quel vous plaira :)Cette fiction est tirer du jeux amour sucrer avec un OC du nom de Enzo il y aura dans cette histoire du echi et en grande parti du yaoi avec castiel et le OC Bien sur il y aura des lemon entre homme donc homophobes s'abstenir de lire je ne tolereré aucune remarque de ce genre je ferai mon possible pour publier a toute les deux semaine car j ai une limite de wi-fi sur ce bonne lecture a tous and enjoy ! ^-^

Chapitre 1

Hey merde! Une autre journée de torture au lycée Sweet Armoris. Bon, au moins c'est bientôt terminé et je vais pouvoir montrer mon vrai moi; je ne serais plus pris pour un intello coincé pour encore bien longtemps ... Sur cette pensée, je partis de chez moi et me rendît à l'école.

En rentrant dans la classe de français, j'était, comme à mon habitude, le premier à arriver, donc je pus voir entrer chaque type de personne: sportifs, intellos, métaleux, pimbèches et bien plus encore. Le dernier a entrer fût Castiel et comme Lysandre, mon seul ami, n'était pas dans cette classe, il ne restait qu'une seule place et elle était à mes côtés. Comme Castiel survolait la classe du regard pour trouver une autre place, notre enseignante intervint.

-Castiel, assisez-vous au pupitre libre près de Enzo Lightnight.

Castiel obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, mais il s'assoya à mes côté tot de meme, avec les joues légérement rougies (ce que je crus être dû au fait qu'il a piqué un léger sprint dans le corridor). J'avais êxtremement hâte que le lycée soit fini, comme celà, au moins je pourrais aller à mon travail. Là où, au lieu d'être détesté, j'était admiré. Je précise que mon travail se situe dans un bar qui se nomme le Darkstone (qui est réserver au homosexuels) et, tenez vous bien, je suis l'un de ses gogoboys. Assez surprenant pour un intello, diriez-vous, mais attendez que je vous explique. Je ne suis pas l'un de ces petits étudiants studieux et couvert d'acné. Hey non! Je vais vous surprendre, mais je suis un assez beau mec dans mon genre. Pour vous le démontrer, voici un court apperçu de mon apparence physique: ma chevelure est d'un noir d'ébène et mes yeux sont d'un bleu azur, tachetés d'un vert fluorescent, mais ce qui fait en sorte que je travail dans ce bar est mon corps. Comme vous-devez vous en douter, pour être gogoboy, je dois avoir un corp assez sexy et c'est le cas. Je suis assez bien bâttit avec des abdominaux assez bien définis et, surtout, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un déhanchement à faire frémir d'ecxitation bien des gens. Enfin bref, je sortis de ce tourbillons de pensés et je me reconcentra sur mon cours, qui se termina plus rapidement que ce que j'aurais cru ,car j'avais été perdu dans mes pensés durant un minimum de quinze minutes. En sortant, je remarqua que Castiel me fixait très intensément, mais je crus que je commençais a être un peu paranoïaque, donc je n'y pensa plus et n'en fis pas de cas. La journée continua à se dérouler ainsi assez tranquillement et, comme d'habitude, elle fût banale et inintéressante. Puis il arriva enfin l'heure de partir (ce que je fis avec empressement dans l'espoir de passer innaperçu). Oh! j'allais oublier de vous preciser une chose: je ne vis pas avec mes parents, car ma mère est morte à ma naissance ,et comme mon père m'en voulait, il m'a mit en famille d'accueil. Maintenant, j'ai réussi à me trouver un appartement et je vis avec ma petite soeur Rosalya,qui a maintenant 17 ans. Et oui, j'ai une soeur cadète de 17 ans ,par contre,en réalité elle est ma demie-soeur, car nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère. Elle ne vas pas au même lycée que moi, car je voulait qu'elle ait la meilleure éducation possible. Cepandant, elle va commencer à venir à mon lycée demain, car elle détestait sa nouvelle école. Heureusement pour elle, Rosa a déjà quelques connaissance à Sweet Armoris. Je n'en connais qu'un seule et c'est Lysandre, et c'est parce que ma soeur sors avec Leight (le frere aîné de Lysandre) et aussi ,car, comme vous le savez déjà, il est mon meilleur ami.

Comme vous-devez vous en douter, ma soeur connais ce que je fais comme métier, tout comme Lysandre, mais, cependant, personne d'autre ne le sait à mon école. Donc, il ne me manque plus qu'à espérer que ma peste de petite soeur adorée ne raconte pas tout à ses amis, ou tout simplement n'en parle a quelqu'un de l'école. Sur ces sages pensés,je me prépara pour mon shift de travail puis je partis. Rendu au bar je me dirigea vers mon employeur.

\- Hey salut

-Bonsoir! Comme si ce n'est pas mon meilleur danseur qui me fait l'honneur de sa présence, me dit-il en m'agacant gentiment. Sa va?

\- Oui, très bien et toi?

\- Number one, me répondit-il en souriant.

\- Parfait. Maintenant voici la raison du pourquoi je voulais te parler. Je me demandais si je pourrais avoir le stage près de la porte pour une fois. Je suis curieux de voir les gens qui rentre un a un.

\- Désoler Enzo, mais la place est déjà prise. Ce sera toi la prochaine fois.

-D'accord, mais je trouve dommage que les clients puisse me voir mais que moi je ne puisse pas les voirs directement à cause de la lumière sombre de mon poste de danse .

Après ces mots, je partis préparer mon stage et je commença à danser pour le plus grand plaisir de mes fans. Mais ce que je ne su pas fut la véracité de mes paroles. En effet, je ne pouvais voir personne. Par contre, eux, en réalité me voyait et celà faisait un petit bout de temps qu'un jeune homme au cheveux de flammes et au look rebel m'observait sans que je ne le sâche et sans que personne - et je dit bien personne - de mon école ne puisse s'en douter. Il était un guay inavouer et en arrivant dans ce bar quelques jours plutôt il avait pensé qu'il serait improbable qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de son entourage scolaire et qu'il ne ce ferait pas demasquer. Mais il avait tord pour une chose, et c'est cela qu'il avait constaté en me voyant danser sur mon propre stage. Mais il avais aussi remarqué que lorsqu'il se plaçait à un endroit spécifique, les danseurs ne pouvait le voir. Donc ses ainsi qu'il continuait de venir soir après soir pour me regarder à sa grande satisfaction mais le premier soir il avait eu une très grande surprise de voir l'intello de service sur qui il fantasmait depuis peu sans le laisser transparaître danser dans un club de gogoboy de sa petite ville dont il croyait connaître tout les a tous les soirs il resta jusqu'à la fermeture et partis avant que je ne puisse le voir et puis ce fût mon tour de partir Et de me diriger vers chez moi pour prendre du repos avant la prochaine journée à mon lycée.

NOTE DE L AUTEURE :

j espere que vous avez apprecier ce premier chapitre et review please ce serait tres apprecier :) j attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

voici le deuxieme chapitre de ma fiction j espere que vous l aimer jusqua encore desoler mais la langue n est pas ma force et elle me fait royalement ** donc ceux ou celle qui ne sont pas content veuiller m excuser mais cela ne changera pas . sur bonne lecture ! :)

CHAPITRE 2 :L'ARRIVER DE ROSALYA AU LYCÉE SWEET ARMORISl

Voilà c'était maintenant la journée fatidique ...Rosalya allait partir pour son lycée mais cette fois-ci ce sera avec moi car en effet elle est maintenant rendue élève au lycée Sweet Armoris à partir de ce jours bien sûr je l'ai prévenue de ne pas dire un seul mot à propos de mon travail mais j'ai tout de même le présentiment que aujourd'hui ne sera pas un jours comme les autres et qu'il sera remplie de surprise et de secret dévoilé mais bon ce n'est que mon intuition et j'ai appris avec le temps de ne jamais m'y fier entièrement car je dois bien l'avouer j'ai une intuition asser merdique et cela ne changeras pas avec le que je suis tout jeune par exemple un jours j'avais eu le présentiment qu'un garçon allait venir m'avouer ses sentiments à mon égard mais j'avais tout il était venue me voir et il m'avait légèrement adresser la parole puis il m'avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour une jeune fille de notre classe et qu'il aurait bien aimé que je lui donne quelques petits conseils pour s'en sortir et faire en sorte qu'il soit en couple avec elle et croyez moi ces ce qui est arrivé quelque temps plus-tard ils se tenaient la main et ils s'embrassaient à tout instants ne me demandez pas si il y a eu plus car , je ne le sais pas je ne passait pas mon temps a les mater tout de-même . Enfin bref revenons en a ce que je disais au début bon ou en étais-je ha oui je sais mon intuition et bien je ne la suivie pas comme à mon habitude donc je reveillà Rosa pour quelle puisse commencer a ce préparer et je me prépara à mon tour puis nous partîmes pour l'école étrangement en arrivant il y avait un troupeau de gens qui attendais Rosa à l'entrer des gens qui avant passait leurs temps à m'ignorer ou faire comme si je n'existais 'ils ont constater que j'était le frère à Rosalya vous auriez du voir leur tronche qui disont le était marqué d'une expression de surprise absolue cela m'as fait légèrement rire de la situation .Donc tout de suite après avoir dit au revoir à ma soeur je me dirigea vers l'entrer du lycée pour me rendre à ma case mais s'est à ce moment que j'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi et quel ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant Rosa ce diriger vers moi en courant puis ellr se jeta littérallement dans mes bras.

-Enzo pars pas s'il-te-plait j'aimerais que tu reste avec moi à l'école je te présenterez au autres mais je suis justement partis de mon ancienne école car cela me manquais d'avoir mon frère avec moi pour me supporter me dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-D'accord ma belle je vais rester avec toi ses fait pour sa les grand frère mais pour l'instant arrête de pleurer je n aime pas celà te voir dans cette états d'accord ? lui dis-je en la serrant avec force dans mes bras .

-C'est compris me dit-elle en riant tout en essuyant ses larmes .Maintenant je veux te présenter aux autres dit-elle puis elle me prit le bras et commença à marcher vers ses amis en me traînant à sa suite .

-Hey salut Rosa

-Salut tout le monde j'aimerais vous présenter mon frère Enzo il compte plus que tout pour moi et j'aimerais qu'il reste avec moi durant le restant de l'année donc si cela vous déplait vous n'avez qu'a partir dit-elle à ses amis avec un grand sourire .Quand elle constata que aucun d'entre eux ne partirais elle commença à faire les presentations. Ils y avait dans ses amis (Violette une jeune fille qui d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre très timide , adore dessiner et surtout son nom es très bien accordez avev sa magnifique chevelure violette , Lysandre mon meilleur amis au look victorien et toujours maître de ces émotion, iris une jeune fille rousse a la voix d'or avec qui j'avais déja parler lors d'un travail de musique ou nous avion du faire equipe , ce qui me surprit le plus fût de constater que Castiel un rebelle associable avec des cheveux de couleur pompier fesait partit des amis de ma soeur bien sur elle me présenta à bien d'autre personne dont je ne me souvient déjà plus du nom.) Tous me dire bonjours et commençèrent à parler avec pas mal tout le monde mais comme à ma habitude , je préfèrais me retirer donc je m'assis sous un arbre pas très loin de là et à ma grande surprise Castiel vint m'y rejoindre une cigarette à la bouche et il s'assis en face de moi s'en un mots ce qui me mis un peu mal à l'aise donc j'essaya d'engager la conversation.

-Salut..

-S'lut pourquoi sa ne me surprend pas que au lieu de parler avec nous tu vienne t'asseoir ici ?

-hummmm...peut-être parce que avant aujourd'hui personne ne me parlait d'en votre petite gang si on exclus Lysandre et Iris à l'occasion puis que du jour au lendemain tout change donc disont que ma routine est déjà encrer dans mon cerveau je ne peut pas commencer à socialiser comme sa d'un coup avec tout le monde lorsque avant je ne parlait à aucun d'entre vous dis-je dans un souffle

-En effet disa Castiel en riant tout bas d'une voix légèrement rauque tout en soufflant un nuage de boucane

-Mais j'ai juste une petite question pourquoi s'est toi qui vient me parler ? Habituellement fait tout pour me fuir et ne pas t'asseoire près de moi dis-je légèrements ironique mais en grande partis curieux de ce revirement de situation.

-Je voulait te parler ces tout en plus je ne t'ai jamais parler avant mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquais tu à l'air super comme type mais j'ai une réputation à gardez me dit-il moqueur que penseront les gens de me voir moi le rebelle et toi l'intello ce parler comme deux bon amis.

-Cela ne ferais rien regarde au alentour tu me parle mais personne me nous regarde é vacques tous à leur occupation il n'y a pas que la vie des autres qui les interessent chaque personne dans ce lycée a quelque chose qui tourbillone dans leur crâne et à quoi il pense sans arrêt .Oui il ont l'air de s'interreser à ce qu'il ce passe au alentour mais à la fin de leur journée il vont avoir oublier tout ceci et vont pouvoir faire ce qui leur plaît sans être juger ou rabaisser .

-Ont dirait que tu connais bien celà dit-il avec un voix basse et rauque qui me fit frissonner

-...oui en effet...et je suis sur que toi aussi tu sais de quoi je parle

Castiel hocha la tête puis il resta silencieux celà pris une quinzaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un arrive et brise le silence.

-Salut Cast salut Enzo j'ai une petite question pour vous es-ce-que sa vous dirait de venir à ma maison pour un party ce soir nous demanda Lysandre qui paraissanit assez surpris de nous voir moi et Castiel ses deux grand amis qui avant ce jour n'existait même pas l'un pour l'autre ce tenir enssemble et parler .Je le sortis de sa torpeur et lui donna ma réponse .

-Tu est chanceux Lys parce que je ne travail pas ce soir donc je peux venir à ton fameux party dis-je en lui souriant

-Parfait et toi Castiel ?

-Ouai je peux bien venir pour une fois au moins sa va me faire quelque chose a faire pour la soirer et en plus ses la fin de semaine donc ses parfait pour moi.

-D'accord mais j'ai une autre chose à vous demandez voudriez-vous dormir chez moi toute la fin de semaine sa serait bien plus simple ainsi .

-moi sa me va j'ai juste à demandez un congé à mon patron dis-je avec un grand sourire .

-D'accord moi aussi je peux mais j'ai juste un léger problème j'ai un chien dit-il.

-Apporte le moi sa ne me dérange pas.

-Marcher conclus alors bon nous devrions partir d'ici sa fait déjà quinze minutes qu'on devrait être en cours.

Lorsque Castiel prononça ses mots je sauta littéralement sur mes pieds .Moi qui n'avait jamais été en retard à l'un de mes cours il fallait bien commencer quelque pars un jour en arrivant devant la porte de français je pris une grande respiration puis entra .

-Monsieur Lightnight quel surprise vous qui n'est jamais en retard !

-Désoler madame ceci ne se reproduira plus .

-Je l'espère bien vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ensuite Castiel il es inutile de vous faufilez ainsi sur le côté du mur je vous ais vu et ce que j'ai dit plutôt à Enzo s'applique a vous aussi.

je survola la classe du regard et je vis que ma place était libre tout comme celle à côter .Comme à mon habitude je m'assis et je m'attendais à voir Castiel ce diriger vers la place libre près d'une fille que je ne connais pas mais à ma grande surprise il s'assis à mes côté et me souria puis il me disa en chuchotant.

-Tu avais raison tentôt les gens sont trop préoccuper par leur propre trouble pour ce préoccuper de quoi que ce soit me dit-il en souriant

Le reste de la période ce déroula normalement si on oubliait les petites discussions que j'avais avec Castiel. Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin de la période tout le monde partis sauf moi et Castiel.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard à tout les deux ?

-hee.. bin en réaliter nous parlion avec des amis et nous n'avons pas entendu la cloche sonner .

-D'accord que cela ne se reproduise plus vous me décevez Enzo vous qui n'avez jamaid eu de retard avant ce jours.

-Madame ce n'es pas la faute à Enzo si l'école es trop pauvre pour se procurer une cloche qui résonne sur tout le terrain de l'école .

Castiel qui prenait ma défense ! o.O j'était abasourdie .

-Sortez immédiatement trancha l'enseignante avec colère.

Donc nous sommes sortis et puis le reste de la journée ce déroula de la même façon sauf que noud ne sommes pas arriver en retard dans les autres classes .Ensuite lorsque la journée fut fni je me dirigea chez moi avec ma soeur pour que l ont puisse prendre nos effet personnel et ensuite partir pour la fin de semaine chez Lysandre.

NOTE DE L AUTEURE

reviews please sa serait vrm gentil et sa pourra m encourager a continuer cette fic :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin mon troisieme chapitre merci a tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction ^-^ et je prefere prevenir des maintenant il y aura dans ce chapitre un lemon echi entre enzo/ ? je ne vous dirais pas qui es cette personne je prefere vous laisser le bonheur de le decouvrir puis pour ceux qui ne prefere pas lire ce passage il y aura ceci au debut et a la fin du lemon /LEMON / donc il sera bien mis en evidence le debut et la fin et encore une fois il y aura enormement d erreur dans ce chapitre les erreur d orthographe en francais es ma bete noir donc s il vous plait soyer indulgent ! ^-^ sur ce merci et Enjoy ! :)

CHAPITRES 3 :LE PARTY DE LYSANDRE

Nous sommes arriver une heure plus tard je fus le dernier à arriver a destination avec ma petite soeur vers 5 heure donc nous somme tous partit directement dans un resto du coin pour souper .Ensuite nous avons écouter des film d'horreur et comme d'habitude les filles se cachaient le visage dans le cou des garçons c'est tellements cliché enfin bref un peu plus tard nous avons commencer à jouer aux jeux je n'ai jamais .Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeux je vous explique en quoi il consiste chacune des personnes presente on un vers remplie d'alcool et à tour de rôle nous enumérons quelques chose que l ont a jamais fais et ceux qui ont déjà fait cela boivent leur vers. Rosalya commença.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de one night .

à la grande surprise des gens je bus mon vers tous comme Castiel et iris.

-A mon tour maintenant je n'ai jamais refuser de défis.

Deux personnes burent leur vers (Rosa et Violette)

Nous avons continuer ainsi jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et disont que j'était assez pompette à la fin du jeux et que l'image qu'entretenait mais amis de moi avait quelques peu changer .Ensuite nous avons changer de passe temp et avons jouer à la bouteille et j'ai du embrasser iris violette et à la toute fin la bouteille es tomber sur Castiel a cette instant je l'ai vue rougir violament mais j'ai cru que s'était l'effet de l'alcool et je dois avouer que celà me rendait légèrement mal à l'aise car malgré moi mes sentiments envers Castiel commençaient à évolué même si je savais déjà que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui donc disont que j'avais peur que si je l'embrassait mes sentiments à son égard allait emplifier durant mon temps de réflexion je n'avais pas arrêter de fixer Castiel tout comme lui me fixait .

-Allez les gars c'est pas la fin du monde embrasser vous et puis après sa sera fini s'impatienta iris.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis ma soeur qui me regardait avec inquiétude comme toujours elle était très perspicace et avait deviné pourquoi j'était aussi troubler et Rosa n'était pas la seul à avoir remarquer Lysandre aussi mais il ne fit rien donc je pris mon courage à deux mains me pencha vers Castiel et l'embrassa ce moment me parut duré une éternité lorsque je détacha mes lèvre des sienne nous respirions tous les deux très difficilement et il avait une coloration intense de rose sur les joues qui ressortait encore plus à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et je me doutais bien que tout comme lui j'avais pris quelques couleur .Personne ne parlait et ils nous regardaient tous bouche bée .

\- Quoi pourquoi vous nous regarder comme celà demandais-je intriguez et disont le assez géné .ce fut Rosa qui me répondit en chuchotant à mon oreil.

-Ça fasait cinq minute que toi et Castiel vous embrassier et disont que sa parraissait assez passionnez votre baiser.

-ha

-hooo...dis-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux .

-Une chance pour toi nous sommes sous l'effet de l'alcool donc peu de personne vont s'en rappeler et puis si il s'en rappelle il vont mettre celà sous l'effet de l'alcool mais dans une autre situation tu n'aurais pas pu mettre ceci sous le fait que tu as bu et que t es sens et penser n etait plus tres lucide meme si toi et moi savons pertinament que quelques vers ne t as jamais rendu ivre ou legerement pompette

-Ouai je sais merci Rosa.

en entrant dans la chambre que lysandre m avait attitrer Je levais la téte et croisa le regard de Castiel ce qui me surprit fût qu'il était tout aussi géner que moi face à cette situation .Il était environs quatre heures du matin lorsque nous sommes partis dans les chambres que Lysandre nous avait assigner et à ma grande surprise j'était dans la même chambre que nul autre que Castiel et malheureusement pour je suis entré dans la pièce il venait tout juste de ce mettre en pyjama et il était entrain de finir d'enfiler son boxeur donc je n'ai rien pu voir de trop personnel .A voir la réaction qu'il eu je pu constater que lui aussi etait asser surpris de me voir la.

-Salut fit-il en rougissant.

-Salut heumm...pour ce qui s'est passer tentôt je voulait m'excuser... s'est juste qu... Je n'us pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Castiel couvrait mes lèvre des sienne je ne bougea pas durant un certains temps trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce sois puis je répondit à son baiser ce qui le surprit grandement durant notre baiser Castiel vint mordre ma lèvre ce qui me tira quelques petits gémissements. puis nos lèvre se séparèrent après un long moment .

-Castiel... on serait mieu d'arrêter dis-je dans un long soupir même si j'était très loin de vouloir mettre fin a ce moment

-Pourquoi on es bien la non ? me demanda-t-il la voix rauque teinté d'inquiétude.

-Oui très bien même mais tu ne me connais pas vraiment et puis il y a des choses que tu regreterait demain dis-je en pensant au fait que Castiel ne sache pas que je suis gay et que si il faisait cela que sous l'effet de l'alcool ceci me détruirait complétement donc je recula enleva mon jean et mon t-shirt pour être en caleçons et je me glissa dans mon lit et clairement déçue Castiel fit de même mais il ce coucha puis s'endormie presque aussitôt mais moi je n ai pas ue cette chance et je m'endormie que trois heure plus tard .En me réveillant le lendemain matin je remarqua que Castiel me fixait très intensément.

-Cast..pourquoi tu n'arrète pas de me fixer demandais-je un peu stresser et intimider

-Heumm ...desoler..heu...te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passer hier soir durant le jeux de la bouteille et après quand tu es entrer dans la chambre heum...je voulait te dire...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui coupait déjà la parole .

-Je sais tu était trop sous hier soir et tu ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris de faire ça et s'es la même chose de mon côté donc on oublie ce n'était rien et on recommence comme si rien ne s'es passé ? Je disa cette phrase automatiquement .En effet je m'étais répèté cette phrase durant tout le temps que celà m'avait pris avant de m'endormir la veille .Castiel fût décontenancer par cette tirade et il ne dit points de mots durant quelques minutes puis il me fit un grand sourire.

-Marcher conclus me dit-il j'avais peur que tu te fasse des idées et tout à propos de ce qui s'était passé .Moi et l'alcool ça ne fait pas très bon ménage comme tu as pu le constater puis il partit à rire mais je voyais bien à l'ombre qui avait passer sur son visage que quelques chose le tracassais mais je n'en fit pas de cas et je commença à m'habiller pour la belle journée qui s'annonçais.

Comme nous étions au millieu du mois de mai et qu il faisait êxtrèmement chaud nous avons tous décider à l'unanimiter de partir pour la plage.

En arrivant à la plage j'enleva mon t-shirt et comme à l'habitude chaque regard ce sont poser sur mes abdo mais pour une fois ce n'était pas une gang de gars qui me matais mais des fille ce que je trouva assez étrange personnelement par exemple je vis qu'il y avait tout de même un garçons qui m'observait et ce garçons était nulle autre que Castiel j'était vraiment entrain de me demander ce qu'il ce passait avec lui mais je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question car Iris me sauta sur le dos en riant et elle me disa de me diriger vers l'eau ce que je fis immé me faisait bizzare de mettre rapproché autant de ces personnes en si peu de temps les deux seul que je connaissait vraiment sauf ma soeur avant de faire partis de leur groupe était Lysandre et Iris oui ses surprenant je la connaissait déjà un peu avant car lors d'un de nos cours commun de musique nous avons du faire équipe elle jouait de la batterie et moi de la guitare puis nous alternion chacun notre tours pour le chant donc lui parler et m'amuser avec elle était êxtremement facile .

Finalement la journé à la plage a été splendide en effet je me suis amuser et j'ai appris à connaître Iris d'ailleur je dois avouer que même si je préfère les garçons j'aime aussi les fille hey oui je ne suis pas homosexuel mais bisexuel je dois surprendre bien des personne mais ses bref nous sommes partis de la plage vers cinq heure et nous avons été manger au buffet chinois ensuite nous sommes repartis chez Lysandre et nous avons déconner jusque très tard dans la nuit et puis enfin Lysandre nous a dit que les chambre allait être pigée au hasard cette fois-ci et comme le hasard fait bien les chose je me retrouva dans la même chambre que Iris et dans cette chambre il n'y avait que un lit double au lieu de deux lit simple.

-Iris si sa te met mal à l'aise je peux dormir par terre sa ne me dérange vraiment pas .

-Enzo tu n'as toujours rien remarquer sa ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi depuis que l'on a fait ce duo dans notre cours de musique j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais j'essayais de ne pas le laisser paraître.

-Ho et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parler avant ce soir demandais-je surpris.

-j'avais peur que tu me rejette dit-elle en rougissant

-ho d'accord fût la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche comme parole

Dans ma tête s'était un tourbillons de pensés. et puis finalement je me fit raison j'allais donner sa chance à Iris bien que j'ai des sentiments envers Castiel je dois me faire à l'évidence que je n'aurais jamais ma chance et puis en plus je ne peu me cacher que Iris me fassent de l'effet ensuite elle es très facile à aimer et je me sens moi-même lorsque je suis à ces côter donc mon choix ce fixa et j'avanca tranquilement vers Iris lui empoigna les hanches et colla son bassin au mien avant de ne commencer à l'embrasser Iris me faisait plus d'effet que ce que j'aurais cru et je sentit le tissue de mon pantalon s'étirer de plus en plus et disont que mon membre commençais légèrement à me faire mal Iris remarqua ma situation et me regarda un peu surprise mais elle continua à m'embrasser langoureusement ce qui me fit encore plus d'effet car elle n'arrêtais pas de frotter sa poitrine et son bassin contre moi tout en jouant dans les cheveux au bas de ma nucque soudain elle s'arreta de m'embrasser et mit sa tête au creux de mon cou et elle commença à mordiller et à lécher mon lob d'oreille ce qui me fit pousser un grognement de plaisir ce qui la fit glouser.

/LEMON/

ATTENTION ÂMES SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR DE LIRE DÉCONSEILLER AU MOINS DE 15 ANS !

Iris me poussa et je tomba sur le lit elle se mit a califourchons et commença a m'embrasse langoureusement et sensuellement tout en donnant un mouvement d'ondulation a ses hanche pour venir ce frotter sur mon membre déjà bien durci par l' je la retourna et me retrouva par-dessus elle je lui enleva sa camisole tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que je decouvrais puis je lui enleva son soutient george qui dévoila sa merveilleuse poitrine et je happa l'un de ses tétons que je lécha et que je commença a sucer ce qui la fit pousser de petis gémissement de plaisirs qui hatissa le mien .Puis je remonta et parsema de petit baiser son cou avant de ne l'embrasser avec envie .ensuite je retira mon t-shirt et mes jeans et elle enleva sa pairs de short donc nous etions tout les deux maintenant presque nue je la prit par les fesse et l'accota au mur elle enroula ses jambes a mon bassin et nous nous embrassame a en perdre haleine ensuite je l'etendi sur le lit et lui enleva le peu de vetement qu il lui restait et elle fit de meme avec moi .Nous etion maintenant tout les deux nue et tres exciter je me remis donc par dessus elle pour l'embrasser passionement entament un ballet des plus erotique puis je descendit mes mains de plus en plus bas et rendu a cette petite chaire tendre je commença a la caresser doucement ce qui la fit gemir puis je titilla son clitoris et a ce meme moment elle empoigna mon sex proéminant et tres sensible puis elle commença a des vas et vien avec sa main sur tout mon long .Durant ce moment je rentra un doigt puis deux en elle et je remarqua qu'elle etait extremement serrer et tres exciter puis je fis un vas et vien et commença a la pilonner a l'aide de mes doigts elle poussa un cri de plaisir et commença a avoir des spasmes causer par son orgasme ravageur mais je n'en avais pas encore terminer avec elle .Je l embrassa tendrement mis un preservatif et me glissa delicatement dans son sexe deja tremper et encore parcourue de spasme qui ensserait ma queue puis je commenca a me mouvoir lentement en elle puis de plus en plus rapidement je lachais plusieurs râle de plaisirs tout comme elle qui n'arretait pas de gémir puis nous explosâmes les deux au meme moment complètements vider je m'écroula sur iris en me retenant d'un bras pour ne pas y mettre tout mon poid et j'esseya de reprendre mon souffle puis je me leva et alla jeter le nous avons pris une douche qui se revela ne pas etre tres sage et nous avons ete au lit .nous nous sommes endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autres Iris etait par-dessus moi la tête appuyer contre mon torse et c'est ainsi que nous nous somme endormi epuiser et completement serein .

/FIN LEMON/

Après cette merveilleuse nuit remplie de plaisir je me réveilla étonnament de bonne heure ( 8 heure du matin ) Iris n'était pas encore réveillé et elle était encore coucher sur mon torse elle avait l'air êtremement sereine et en paix losqu'elle dormait ainsi je continua à observer Iris durant une heure encore puis je décida de la réveiller mais ces à cette instant que je compris toute la signification de ce que l'on avait fait durant la nuit moi et Iris étions maintenant devenus un couple j'allais inévitablement devoir lui parler de mon travail de gogoboy et je n'avais pas du tout hâte de voir sa réaction enfin bref je poussa ses penser loin dans mon cerveau et je l'embrassa dans le but de la réveiller ce qui était plus compliquer je du l'embrasser à plusieurs reprise avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle ne me rende mon baiser et je sentis ses lèvre s'étirer d'un grand sourire de bonheur à cette instant je sépara mes lèvre des sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Bon matin mon ange..en disant ces mots je sentis Iris ce raidir de surprise mais ensuite elle ce détendit et je la sentit sourire sur la base de mon cou qu'elle embrassa avant de parler

-Bon matin à toi aussi mon amour dit-elle avec une note de plaisir à l'énnoncement de ces quelques mots

-Je crois que ses le temps de ce lever et de commencer à ce mettre des vêtements sur le dos je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne te voie dans ta tenue d'Êve tu es ma propriété maintenant dis-je en lui souriant avant de me lever de l'embrasser tendrement et puis de commencer à m'habiller.

-Je suis ta propriété dit-elle en riant c'est parfait parce que toi aussi tu es à moi et puis je ne te laisserais pas partir ainsi sans habit me dit-elle en se levant pour prendre ses vêtements et s'habiller une fois ceci régler nous commençâme à descendre les escalier pour aller rejoindre les autres qui était entrain de préparer à déjeuner soudain ils arrêtèrent tous ce qu'il faisait pour nous fixer avec incrédulité au début je me demandais pourquoi puis je constata qu'il ne nous fixaient pas nous en tant que tel mais plutôt nos deux main jointe quand je constata ceci mon visage pris un peu de couleur de même que celui de Iris.

-D'accord pouvez-vous arrêter de nous fixer ainsi sa nous met tout les deux mal à l'aise je crois donc reprenez ce que vous étiez entrain de faire et on va tout vous expliquer après avoir déjeuner .

-D'accord mais vous ête mieu de nous dire ce qui c'est passer tout de suite après nous dirent-ils en coeur.

Ces à cette instant que je remarqua que Castiel n'était pas encore arriver et c'es à cette instant que je le vis passer la porte et je du avouer que mes sentiments à son égard était êxtremement présent et que disont le aux saut du lit Castiel est êxtremement sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille et son visage encore endormie .Ce qui attira le plus mon attention fût qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama qui descendait sur ses hanche et qui laissais paraître un V caractéristique vers son bas ventre .Je me donna trois quatre claque mentalement à fin de revenir à la réaliter et ces à ce moment que je vis Castiel fixer nos main jointe à moi et Iris puis j'eu l'impression de voir une ombre passer sur son visage un court moment puis il passa son chemin et alla s'asseoir sans un nous avons commençer à déjeuner et Rosa me lança Frérot tu nou doit des explications maintenant je crois

Je regarda Iris qui me fit signe de commencer les explication

-Hé bien comme vous-devez-vous en doutez moi et Iris formon désormais un couple et cela depuis hier soir en effet hier nous partagions la même chambre et j'ai proposer à Iris que je dorme sur le sol car il n'y avait qu'un lit double mais elle à refuser me disant que celà ne la dérangeait pas que je dorme avec elle dans le lit. Puis elle m'as avouer que depuis le temps ou nous avons fait un duo et bien elle éprouvait des sentiments à mon égard donc je l'ai embrasser et ces cela vous savez maintenant ce qui s'es passé.

Après avoir dit cela je regarda Iris dans les yeux et lui souris. Je vis dans ses yeux un remerciment pour ne pas avoir déballer aux autres ce qui s'était passé le restant de notre soirée toride à cette instant je l'embrassa un court instant .Tout le monde applaudit sauf étrangement Castiel mais je n'en fis pas de cas et j'explosa au même instant qu'iris de rire et de bonheur en voyant ainsi la réaction de nos amis .Finalement le reste de la fin de semaine ce passa dans une atmosphère asser joyeuse mais je remarqua que Castiel me parlait moin qu'à l'habitude et qu'il était êxtremement distant ce qui je dois l'avouer me fit êxtremement mal mais je fis comme si de rien était .Je continua à parler et m'amuser avec les autres puis comme toute bonne chose a une fin nous avons du reprendre nos chose et repartir chacun à notre demeure car il y avait école le resta dormir chez moi ce soir la

NOTE DE L AUTEUR :

et puis ? comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ? review please j aimerais connaitre votre avis sur le lemon ou la fic en general :) vos commentaire seront tres apprecier qu il soit bon ou mauvais car peut importe les critique si elle sont constructive je pourrais ameliore cette fic ! :) ~ de plus cette fiction contiendra plus de 16 000 mot je suis deja rendu de mon coter a plus de 9 chapitre et je compte en rajouter encore d autre

Encore merci de suivre cette fiction et sur ce je vous dit a bientot pour le quatrieme chapitre de dragon celeste :)


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse au review:

Merci Azura pour ton commentaire et il y aura d autres lemon dans cette fiction mais pas avant le chap 9 et cette fois ci ce sera un yaoi ! :)

Note 1 :

je suis ÉNOMEMENT DESOLER POUR SE RETARD mais je n ai pas publier pour cause que je n avais pas de wi-fi donc dsl du retard ces pourquoi je vais publier le chapitre 4 et cinq le meme jour .

Note 2 :

j espere que vous avez apprecier le lemon du chapitre precedent :) et merci a tous ceux qui suivent ma fic encore une fois il y aura des erreur dans ce chapitre donc desoler :P

sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemp donc bonne lecture et ENJOY

CHAPITRE 4 : DES SECRETS NON-RÉVÉLÉ

Le lendemain matin moi, ma soeur et Iris nous préparâmes pour l'école puis nous partîmes comme à l'habitude la journée ce passa sans problème mais Castiel était toujours distant je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions par contre comme toujours je fis comme si rien ne se passais .Ensuite vers la fin de l'école iris me demanda si elle pouvait venir chez moi mais je lui dit que je travaillais donc qu'elle devrait retourner chez elle pourtant elle me demanda si elle pouvait venir avec moi à mon boulot mais je refusa poliments je ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ou je travaillais car elle pourrait ainsi découvrir que je n'aime pas que les fille et ce sujet pourrait dégénérer en dispute. Elle partis donc chez elle après l'école un peu facher que j'aille refuser qu'elle m'accompagne .

Enfin bref je partis chez moi pour me laver et me préparer puis je partis vers le Darkstone et comparer à mon habitude je ne pris pas le temps de parler à mon employeur pour avoir une autre scène car j'était encore trop contrarier et préoccuper par Iris qui pouvait découvrir a tout moment mon travail et Castiel qui ne me parlait plus.

Comme a son habitude le jeune homme dont je ne voyais que les jambes est venu me regarder danser mais cette fois-ci je ne fus pas tenter une seule fois de descendre de la scène pour voir qui était l'inconnu qui me regardait a chaque fois que je travaillais

En effet le jeune homme au cheveux de feu était revenu observer Enzo mais cette fois-ci il était revenue le coeur gros remplie de chagrin qu'il essayait de dissimuler avec une armure de rebelle et d'antisociable malheureusement pour lui il avait appris il y a quelques temps que l'homme dont il était tomber amoureux était en couple et donc il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurais plus aucune chance de ce mettre en couple avec celui-ci mais en même temps s'etais une bonne chose car il n'était pas encore près à faire son coming-out et de parler à ses amis de son homosexualité seulement une personne (son meilleur confident) connaissait son secret .Pour le moment il n'avait qu'a jouer le rôle du rebelle tombeur de ces dames et il n'avait qu'a continuer a sortir avec quelque fille qui lui courait après une chose par exemple était très surprenante était le fait que le garçon en question était encore puceau et n'avais j'amais eu de relation avec un homme autant en étant yuké que dominant tout ceci était totalement inconnue du jeune homme bien sur il avait souvent eu des relation sexuel avec des femmes et il y a de sa quelque année il n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ce genre de sentiment envers un mec donc ce qui le suprit le plus fût de tomber amoureux du jeune homme que ce déhanchait en ce moment même sur la scène ces a cette instant qu'un plan commença a germer dans son cerveau .Comme a son habitude il parti quelques minute avant la fermeture suivi cinq minute plus tard par Enzo.

J'était dans la rue près de mon emploi lorsque j'ai vue ..roulement de tambour ...nulle autre que Castiel ! hey oui Castiel était entrain de ce promener dans la rue tout près du Darkstone je fis un enorme détour pour pouvoir aller lui parler sans qu'il ne ce doute d'oú je venais tout juste de sortir.

-HEY CASTIEL ATTEND MOI ! je du lui crier ceci car il était asser éloigner de moi il se retourna d'un coup surpris par mon appel puis a mon grand soulagement il m'attendit

-Salut dit-il en me voyant enfin arrivé a sa hauteur

-Que fais-tu par ici ?

-J'ai une de mes amie qui habite dans le coins et je suis venue lui rendre visite et la je m'en retournais chez moi et toi ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre a sa question donc j'essaya de répondre quelque chose d inventer de toute pièce

-Heuumm ..et bien ces à dire que sa ne fait pas longtemp que j'ai fini de travailler et ensuite j'avais le goût de me promener un peu et puis je t'ai vue passer

-Nice as-tu besoin d'un lift je suis en moto donc si tu veux que je te ramène chez toi moi sa ne me dérange pas

-Parfait mais elle es ou ta moto ?

-sa sera pas long reste ici je vais la chercher sur ses mots il partit a courir et revins quelques temps plus tard avec sa moto

-Embarque ne dit-il un gros sourire plaquer au visage tien toi a ma taille pis tu devrais être correct

J'hésita un court instant à enlacer la taille de Castiel avec mes bras puis finalement je capitula je le sentit ce raidir quelque peu mais cela passa rapidement je dit mon adresse à Castiel puis nous partîmes vers ma maison durant le trajet je posa ma tête sur le dos de Castiel et bien sur je commença à relaxer j'aurais pu rester ainsi indéfiniment mais malheureusement ce n'es pas cela qui arriva nous sommes arriver bien trop rapidement à mon goût chez moi donc je dit au revoir à Castiel descendit de sa moto et je rentra chez moi et à ma grande surprise Iris m'attendais de pied ferme à l'intérieur

Note j espere que vous avez apprecier malgre le fait que ce chapitre sois plus court que les autre que j ai publier precedement sur ce encore merci de me suivre et a la prochaine pour le cinquieme chapitre ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Voici deja le chapitre 5 comme promis dans le quatrieme p.s comme dit dans les autres chapitre ne faite pas attention au fautes car oui je sais il y en a beaucoup et feci es un faible mots je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps donc enjoy ^-^

CHAPITRE 5: RÉVÉLATION CHOC

-Iris mais que...

-Je voudrais des explication tu m'as dit que tu travaillais et la je te vois arriver avec Castiel vers 5 heure du matin ! Non mais c'es quoi cette histoire tu préférais allé traîné qui t'évite depuis que on sors enssemble que de passer ta soirée avec moi et en plus tu m'as mentit en me disant que tu travaillais mais à ce que je vois tu as fait autre chose de ta soirée me dit-elle au bord des larmes

-Une minute Iris j'ai rencontre Castiel en chemin et j'ai vraiment travailler ce soir d'accord ?

-Non pas d'accord merde ces quoi ton boulot pour que tu revienne a 5 heure du matin merde !

-Iris je préfèrerais ne pas t'en parler pour l'instant je suis crevé et toi tu es a bout de nerf et si je te parlerais de mon travail du deviendrais furax et de plus pourquoi tu est quand même venue chez moi je t'avait avertie que je travaillais ces quoi tu me fais pas confiance dis-je soudain confus entre ce changement d'attitude entre maintenant et il y a de celà une journer

-Je suis désolé Enzo ces juste que j'ai toujour eu des problème de confiance lorsque je suis en couple me dit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larme

Je ne sus comment réagir mais finalement je l'attira dans mes bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille ensuite je l'embrassa et elle posa sa tête au creu de mon cou

-Iris viens on va aller dormis jcrois que nous sommes tout les deux épuiser.

Iris obtempéra faiblement de la tête puis s'excusa pour ce qu'il venait de ce passer puis nous sommes partis nous coucher .Le lendemain tout était redevenu à la normal et Iris ne pensais plus a ce qu'il s'étais passé la nuit d'avant ce qui je dois l'avouer me fit un grand plaisirs car je n'avais pas du tout envie de me chicaner aujourd'hui la journée de classe ce passa bien puis j'invita tout le monde chez moi vu que je ne travaillais pas ce soir là. Rendu chez moi nous nous baignâmes durant presque toute la soirée puis un moment je vis que Castiel me fixait je n'en fis pas grand cas lorsque soudain il se leva et demanda l'attention de tous le monde

-Bon on ne sais pas quoi faire donc j'ai un petite idé un concours de danse du genre club de stiptease dit-il en me fixant avec une lueur étrange dans le regard

Soudain je me sentis pâlir d'un coup ce doutait-il de quelques chose non impossible je refoula cette idée au fin fond de mon crâne puis je pâlis une sconde fois je n'étais plus capable de danser comme à mes début le monde allait surement ce doutez de quelques chose mais je ne pouvait tout de même pas refuser car ça aurait été un peu louche tout les autres adoraient cette idée de Castiel donc j'accepta tout comme les autres ce fût les fille qui commença et Iris fit sa danse devant moi ce qui je dois l'avouer m'ecxita énormément puis ce fût le tour des garçons er je fûs le dernier à danser et lorsque j'eu fini ils me regardèrent tous sauf Rosa, Lysandre étrangement Castiel lui semblait même trouver normal que je danse aussi bien durant quelqyes instant personne ne dit un seul mot puis le silence fût briser

-Wow ! mec il va falloir que tu me montre comment tu fait un jour s'exclama Leight le conjoint de Rosa

Puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire .Finalement la soirée ce continua sans autre accrochage majeur puis ils partirent tous pour être en forme le lendemain matin la journée suivante ce passa tout comme à l'habitude puis je partis de l'école et me rendit à mon travail et étrangement Iris ne me proposa de venir chez elle ou que l'on passe la soirée enssemble ce qui était une très bonne chose contenue du fait que j'aurais encore du couvrir le fait que je travail au Darstone sur ces pensés je partit pour mon travail et demanda à parler à mon patron

-Que ce passe-t-il Enzo ?

-Hey bien je voulait savoir quand je pourrais prendre un autre stage car he trouve cela injuste de ne pas voir les clients que j'ai

-D'accord je vais prendre ceci en note et te trouver un autre endroit ou faire ton show

-Ok merci je dois allé me préparer donc bonne soirée

Sur ces mots je partis a mon poste de danse puis je commença à faire mon travail la soirée ce passa rapidement mais à la toute fin j'étais totalement épuiser donc j'avais êxtremement hâte de retourner chez moi par contre ce qui ce passa ce soir là n'allais pas tu tout être de tout repos en effet en arrivant chez moi je découvris Iris en larmes dans le salon

-Mon amour qu.. que ce passe-t-il demandais-je grandement inquiet

-Laisse faire ton mon amour dit-elle avec hargne en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur si tu m'aimersis vraiment tu m'aurais dit ces quoi ton travail pis tu m'aurais fait confiance !

-Mais je te fais confiance ma belle seulement je ne suis pas encore près à parler de mon travail

Iris commença à rire d'un rire triste tout bas

-Pas encore prêt ... je me demande bien pourquoi merde ! Tu est gogoboy dans un bar pour les homosexuel Enzo !

Je fus muet de stupéfaction comment était-elle au courant

-Co...comment...tu est..au cou..courrant réussi-je tout de même à articuler difficilement

Iris ne répondit pas donc ces a cette instant que ma surprise ce changea en colère

-Qui es-ce-qui t'en a parler Rosa ou Lysandre criai-je hors de moi

-Ne me crie pas après ainsi ce n'est ni ta soeur ni Lysandre qui qui m'en on parler je l'ai découvert par moi-même

-Comment la tu découvert alor ?

Soudain je vis Iris prendre quelques couleurs et je compris par moi-même

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois dis-je au bord de la crise de nerf

-Que pense-tu

-Tu m'as suivie ?

-En fait je me demandais où tu travaillais et vue que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé j'ai voulue aller vérifier par moi-même et je t'ai suivie tout de suite après les cours et ces la que j'ai découvert que tu est gogoboy dans un club pour gay mais merde ses quoi l'histoire es-tu attirer par...les hommes et pourquoi si j'ai raison es-tu sorti avec moi etais-ce seulement pour cacher le fait que tu sois attirer par les homme ? puis pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit je me sens tellenent trahis en ce moment dit-elle en pleurant

Ces a ce moment précis que j'explosa littérralement

-Non mais merde tu as du cran de me dire que tu te sent trahis ces pas moi qui t'as espionner parce que j'ai pas confiance en toi pis tab**** ces quoi ce délire je revien chez moi dans l'espoir de me reposer après ma journer de travail pis je te retrouve ici et en plus tu ose me demander les hommes criss Iris me semble que un peu de logique te ferait du bien tser si je sors avec toi pis que je suis capable d'avoir une putain d'érection lorsque tu es près de moi sa veut peut-être dire que j'aime les filles pis dans le cas contraire je serais jamais sortis avec toi .Oui j'aime les filles mais j'aime aussi les hommes ces aussi simple que cela et puis je ne t'ai pas dit que je travaillais au Darkston justement pour éviter cette situation ou tu braille pis que tu me fait une crise de paranoïa comme la dernière fois ou je suis rentrer de la job...

Iris resta pétrifier quelques instant car s'était la première fois que je me fachais devant elle et vous saurez le pourquoi plus-tard mes yeux était devenue rouge comme à chaque fois ou je me fâche

-Enzo ...t'es...yeux

-Oui je sais ils sont rouge ça fait toujours cela lorsque je suis en colère contre quelqu'un

-je..je..je suis désoler je sais pas quoi te dire me dit-elle entre deux sanglots

-Moi je sais très bien ce que je vais te dire je suis désoler mais ça ne marchera pas entre nous deux si tu n'est pas capable de me faire confiance ça ne fait même pas encore deux semaines que nous sommes en couple et sa fait deux fois que tu me fait une scène de paranoïa et je ne veux pas de chose de ce genre dans ma vie ce n'est vraiment pas sains et je crois que tu ferais mieu de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi je préfère mettre un terme a cette relation ceci sera préfèrable pour nous deux.

-Non ...Enzo s'il-te-plait je peux me racheter

-Iris arrête ces juste trop je suis désoler mais quand quelqu'un m'espionne je n'aime pas cela et ces exactement ce que tu as fait ce soir en plus de me crier dessus lorsque ce n'es pas moi qui est en faute mais toi donc just to bad meilleure chance la prochaine fois je te demanderais de sortir de chez moi maintenant

-D'accord mais Enzo pouvons nous rester amis même si nous ne somme plus en couple ?

-Bien sur moi ça ne me dérange pas mais je veux juste mettre une chose au clair entre toi et moi pourrait tu ne pas parler de mon travail aux autres je ne suis pas encore près a ce que les autres sache que je suis un gogoboy bisexuel j'ai peur de leur réaction et ça ne fait pas asser longtemps que je l'ai connais pour leur dire ce genre de chose

-D'accord marcher conclus me dit-elle en souriant finalement

Moi et Iris avons parler encore un peu puis avant qu'elle ne parte nous nous somme enlacer puis dit au revoir en bon terme donc tous ces bien terminer totalement épuiser je me coucha donc dans mon lit vers 6 heure sans même enlever ce que je portait et au moment ou ma tête toucha l'oreiller je m'endormis.

Le lendemain au lycée les autre nous posèrent beaucoup de question a Iris et moi nous leur répondirent ce que Iris et moi nous étion mis d'accord a dire hier soir avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle donc nous avons dit que nous nous étions tromper et que ce que nous ressention l'un envers l'autre n'était pas vraiment de l'amour mais plutôt de l'amitié et que nous nous étions mis tout les deux d'accord pour stopper notre relation .Finalement le reste de la journée ce passa très bien et Castiel ne m'évitait plus je me suis dit que s'était une pure coincidence mais au fond de mon coeur j'étais persuader que ce n'étais pas le même journée Castiel me demanda si je voulait aller gamer avec lui et je lui répondis pas l'affirmative .Il me donna son adress et je fûs asser surpris de constater qu'il n'habitait qu'a 5 minutes de chez moi donc le soir même je me dirigea vers chez lui et je tocqua j'entendis un chien japper et je me rappela que Castiel avait un chien prénommer Démons mais je ne me rappelait plus qu'elle était sa race malgré le fait que je l'avait vue lors de la fin de semaine chez Lysandre .Lorsque Castiel m'ouvris je pus constater que Démons est un magnifique Beauceron mais j'ai rapidement détourner le regard du chien pour voir le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux Castiel torse nue avec des jeans déchirer et les cheveux mouiller car il venait de sortir d'après ce que je pouvais constater de sous la douche enfin bref je m'arracha a ma contemplation et je rentra dans la maison de Celui-ci .Nous avons gamer à plusieurs jeux dont Prince of persia , dynastie et un jeux de south park et bien d'autre .Finalement je suis rester tellement tard chez Castiel que je me suis endormie sur le divant.

Je sentis quelque chose m'effleurer le cou puis j'entendis une voix que je ne reconnu pas directement.

-...zo Réveille toi...Enzo

-Ho...heu salut il est quel heure demandais-je encore quelque peu dans les vappes

-Passer trois heure lève toi tu vas venir dormir dans ma chambre tu vas être plus confortable je suivie Castiel jusqu'à sa chambre et je constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit

-Castiel toi tu va dormir ou ?

\- Bin dans mon lit tu vas pas t'imaginer que j'aurais pris le plancher ces un lit king y a en masse de place pour deux

Je me sentit rougir à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que Castiel mais je me mis tous de même en caleçons puis je pris un côté du lit me faufila sous les couverture et Castiel fit de même.

Le lendemain matin en me reveillant je sentis un bras muscler qui m'enlaçais la taille et un souffle chaud dans mon cou qui me fit frissonner et ce fût à ce moment que je réalisa que s'était Castiel qui me tenait ainsi serre contre lui et je devin aussi rouge que la couleur de ces cheveux.

-Cast...

Je n'us pas le temps de finir ma phrase car il me rapprocha et il me colla encore plus à lui et sentis son énorme érection matinale peser contre mon dos ce qui me réchauffa encore plus le visage je devais maintenant ressembler à un vrai homard

-Castiel ..réveille toi s'il-te plait

-Hummmphh laisse moi tranquil j'veux dormire..

Puis je le vus ouvrir les yeux et réaliser ce qui était entrain de ce passer et étonnament il devint aussi rouge que moi et peut-être même plus et il me lacha

-heumm...je...suis... dés...désoler j'avais pas remarquer

-Non c'es correct dis-je en souriant et en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule puis il m'en donna un lui aussi et nous avons commencer a nous preparer pour le lycée et nous n'avons plus reparler de cet incident de toute la journée et en y repensant je m'était vraiment sentit bien dans ses bras muscler et réconfortant.

Note:

et puis ce chapitre ? des commentaires ?

pour ceux qui voudrait me rejoindre voici mon adresse mail ( tantanmenard ) ne soyez pas gener les review sont la clé des bonnes histoires car elle aide a ameliorer l histoire et le style d ecriture donc envoter des commentaires qu il soit bon ou mauvais j y repondrer ! :)et sa me fera un plaisirs de les lires sur ce a la prochaine pour le chap 6


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois dsl du retard j ai commencer un enploi et je n ai pas eu acces au wi-fi avant aujourd hui donc...veuiller accepter mes plus plate excuse pour me faire pardonner je vais publier le chapitre 6et 7 en meme temp donc sur ce ne faite pas attention au faute encore une fois et bonne lecture ENJOY ! :)

CHAPITRE 6 : MAIS QUI ES CETTE PERSONNE QUI M'OBSERVE ?

Finalement après cette fameuse soirée en la compagnie de Castiel tout notre petit groupe redevint à la normal personne n'évitait personne et tout le monde riait et s'amusait comme des fou bien sur l'école continuai toujours mais cela nous passait assé facilement par-dessus la tête heureusement il ne restait plus que un mois de ce terrible enfer et ce serait terminer de plus jusqu'à présent personne ne c'es douter de quoi que ce soit concernant mon travail et disont que si un jours cette histoire de gogoboy dans un bar homosexuel devait ce rendre aux oreille de Castiel je voudrait me terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir. mais bon il faudra tout de même que j'en parle a mes amis un jours . Enfin bref revenons en au sujet principale moi et Castiel étions entrain de nous rapprocher de plus en plus et cela me procurait un bonheur fou ce soir je devais jusrement le rejoindre chez lui pour gamer encore une foi.

La journée passa en un temps record puis je partis chez moi me prépara puis je me rendit chez Castiel .Il vint me répondre asser rapidement et surprise cette fois-ci il venait non seulement de sortir de sous la douche mais il ne portait qu'une serviette accrocher à ses hanches je me sentis prendre quelques couleurs tout comme Castiel qui était rouge pivoine je rentra chez lui sans un mot et il commença a parler

-Ouai heumm désoler pour cette accueil un peu impudique mais fait comme chez toi je reviens dans pas long comme tu dois t'en douter jdois aller m'habiller

-Ok je t'attend dans le salon

Castiel me fit un grand sourire puis ce dirigea vers sa chambre .Je me mis à mon aise dans le salon ou nous avion maintenant l'habitude de jouer à des jeux vidéo tout de suite après avoir installer la XBOX Castiel revint asser rapidement et il portait ses bon vieu vêtement traditionnel pour lorsque l'on fait une soirer jeux vidéo ces à dire une paire de jogging. Nous avons jouer jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et je m'endormi ce n'était que la deuxième fois en cinq soir

Je sentait deux bras muscler autour de moi et un corp chaud coller au mien je crus que ce n'était qu'un rêve puis j'ouvris lentement les yeux et constata que au lieu de me reveiller Castiel me transportait en ce moment même vers sa chambre .Je me sentis rougir violamment mais je ne bougea pas car j'était bien trop confortable dans ses bras arriver à sa chambre Castiel me deposa délicatement sur le lit je vus Castiel ce déplacer de l'autre côté du lit et ce coucher à mes côté.Je fis semblant de bouger dans mon sommeil et je me colla contre lui.Étrangement il ne bougea pas donc je resta ainsi et je fini par m'endormir dans cette lendemain matin je me reveilla lentement et je sentis une source de chaleur dans mon dos bien sur sa me prit quelque instant avant de me rappeler les evenement de la veille puis je pris conscience qu'au moment ou je m'était rapprocher de Castiel il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour ce déplacer et j'était toujours contre lui a ce moment même ce qui je dois l'avouer es vraiment confortable comme position je vous precise moi et Castiel dormons en ce moment en cuiellère hey oui l'une des position les plus confortable pour dormir a cette penser je sentis le membre plus que reveiller de castiel s'accoter sur mes fesse ce qui me fit rougir énormément a ce moment je me retourna et arriva directement face a un Castiel totalement réveiller et qui me fixait avec surprise en constatent que j'était éveiller tout comme lui je sentait son souffle sur mes lèvre car disont le nous étion seulement a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre et ce fut a cette instant que je rencontra le regard de Castiel nous etion tous les deux accrocher au regard de l'autre et ce fut a cette instant que je ceda et me rapprocha de ces levre encore un peu puis il combla la distance entre nos lèvre et nous nous somme embrasser langoureusement au debut nous étions quelque peu maladroit mais très vite le baiser ses transformer en quelque chose de sauvage et remplie de désir l'un pour l'autre ce qui me fit de l'effet dans mon bas ventre .Soudain je pris le dessus et je me retrouva a califourchon sur Castiel je descendit vers le cou de celui-ci et embrassa son cou avant de passer ma langue au même endroit et de lui faire un suçon dans le cou ce qui le fit gémir et cambre le dos bien sur a ce mouvement nos entre-jambe ce heurtere et nous fit pousser tout deux des gémissement des plus indécent et surtout êxtremement érotique .je happa de nouveau ses lèvre rougis par nos nombreux baiser et je lui demanda la permission pour avoir accès a sa langue en lechant doucement sa lèvre inférieur ce qu'il fit directement en entrouvrant celle-ci et en venant a la rencontre de ma langue pour commencer une danse endiabler qui nous laissa a bout de souffle en brisant le baiser je mit ma tête au creux de son cou pour reprendre ma respiration et ce fut a cette instant que Démon décida de faire son entré et de japper pour attirer l'attention de son maitre .A cette instant je pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de ce passé et je me dégagea brusquement en paniquant totalement il allait découvrir mon homosexualite et me fuir donc a cette instant je préféra le faire par moi-même donc je pris mes chose en quatrieme vitesse et me dirigea vers la sortie en courant comme un fou et j'entendis Castiel m'appeler mais ne me retourna pas par peur de voir du dégout dans ses yeux en arrivant chez moi j'était a bout de souffle et totalement épuiser ce fut a cette instant que je flanchat et je mis un coup de poing dans le mur qui se brisa sous l'impact

-MERDE !

pourquoi j'ai fait cela était la phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit surtout que maintenant que ceci s'est passé je ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Castiel en face je l'avait embrasser et cela allait mettre fin a notre amitié il ne voudrait plus jamais avoir a faire avec moi lui qui aime les femmes et même si il me reparlait un jour rien ne serait plus pareil nous n'aurion plus ces soirer de jeux video ou de follie que j'aimais tant et surtout il ne serait plus totalement a l'aise face a moi ...

pour remettre mon esprit en place je partis prendre une douche froide ce qui m'aida grandement puis je passa la journée a me morfondre sur mon sors puis il vint l'heure ou je devais me préparer pour mon boulot et partire .

Une fois la-bas je prépara ma scène et a l'ouverture je commença a danser puis comme a chaque fois je vis les jambe de l'inconnue arriver quelque temps après mais étrangement les soulier et les jean de l'inconnue me rappelait ceux de castiel mais je n'en fis pas de cas qui es cet inconnu qui s'habille étrangement de la même façon que Castiel en pensant a cela j'eu l'idée du siecle et je commença a descendre de la scène pour enfin découvrir le visage de cet homme mais aux moment ou il vit ce que j'allais faire il partis a courir et je ne pu le voir pour cause de tout les gens qui me cachait la vue je poussa un énorme soupir de dépit puis je repris la ou j'avait arrêter encore de faux espoir décidément cette journer était merdique et décevante je rentra chez moi a la fermeture déçus de la tournure des évenement et je m'endormi très rapidement ce fut un texto qui me sortit de mon sommeil et me réveilla complétement ce qui était écrit me laissa très surpris.

vien me rejoindre au parc a minuit demain soir j'ai a te parler ce message m'étais envoyer anonymement donc je n'avait aucune idée de qui allait etre a cette endroit et cela m'intrigua énormément vu la facons don le message était écris sans aucune émotion puis a ce moment je frola mon poing sur le mur ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur comment avais-je pu frapper si fort et défoncer le mur qui je doit l'avouer avait déja subi pire lors de mes débat sexuel ou mais dispute avec mon entourage pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède a ce moment précis moi qui était déja dans un sale état sa n'avait en rien été bénéfique a ma bonne humeur du moment et surtout mais yeux avait cette fois ce au lieu de devenir rouge s'etait teinté de turquoise ce qui demontrais ma douleur autant physique que mentale .je m'endormis quelques temps plus tard en pensant a cet étrange message et son expediteur mystère et ces avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans reve que je me demanda comment il avait bien pu avoir mon numéro de portable pourtant confidentiel.


	7. Chapter 7

voici le chapitre 7 directement apres le six comme promis ! Enjoy !

CHAPITRE 7 :SURPRISE ET NOUVELLE INNATENDU

C'était le jours J qui commençais et j'était stresser non seulement car j'allais devoir rencontrer le regard de Castiel qui devait surement me détester à l'heure qu'il est mais aussi à cause de ce mystérieux inconnu qui m'avait envoyer ce message texte assez étrange j'étais perdu dans mes pensés lorsque Rosalya entra dans lq pièce

-Bon matin Enzo

-salut Rosa

-sa va ? tu n'as pas l'air bien

-oui sa va mais il c'est passer quelque chose hier soir avec Castiel et la disont que je n'ai pas très hate de voir sa reaction

-que s'est-il passé pour te mettre dans cette états demanda t-elle inquiète

je lui raconta ce qu'il s'était produit la veille avec Castiel mais je ne lui parla pas de l'étrange message que j'avai reçue par peur de l'inquieter plus que necessaire bien que cela me tracassait énormément de découvrir qui étais l'auteur de ce message anonyme qui pourrait bien être un tueur en série ou un petit lapin tout mignon qui au lieu d'aimer les carrotte aimerais les sushi ..Hummmm sushi !et surtout les chip au ketchup ( hey oui lorsque je suis stresse et que mon corp réclame du repos je peux pensee et dire bien des chose bizzaroïde mais la plus part du temp mes penser ne sont pas très religieuse lors de ce genre de moments.)non mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi o.O un lapin ne peux même pas envoyer des message avec ces pattes ! à moin qu'il soit mutant mais je crois que je m'aventure un peu trop loin dans mon délire ...ce fut Rosa qui me sortit de mon moment de folie

-Enzo t'inquiète pas pour Castiel tu le connais il vient presque jamais au lycê donc je ne verrai pas pourquoi il viendrait aujourd'hui surtout après ce qu'il c'es passee hier

-Ta raison Rosa je m'en fait surement pour rien de toute façon dis-je en faisant un sourire qui ressemblait plus a une grimace qu'autre chose puis je me leva me prépara puis nous somme partit a sweet armoris et comme a l'habitude Rosa avait encore raison Castiel ne s'es pas présenter de la matiner un peu triste tout en étant soulager qu'il ne soit pas venue je suis monter sur le toit du lycé pour m'isoler des autres en arrivant je me suis laisser glisser le long du mur et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis assoupis

je me reveilla en sentant une présence près de moi et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il s'agrandir de surprise la présence était nul autre que Castiel ! bien evidemment je detourna les yeux et rougis violemment .nous n'avons rien dit durant le reste de l'apres midi car j etait trop petrifier de stuppeur pour etre capable de me rendre a mes cours puis la fin de la journer arriva je me leva pour partir lorsque Castiel me. tira par le bras m'attira a lui et m embrassa sur le coup je ne sus pas comment reagir puis je lui rendit son baiser avec passion nos langue dansant le tango l'une contre l' je realisa ce qu'il ce passait lorsqu'il gemit doucement contre mais levre puis soudain il ce leva et partit en ne disant que ceci

\- la prochaine fois avant de t'enfuir demande toi si ce baiser n'est pas desirer par nous deux

je fus litteralement sur le cul apres cette remarque quelque peu etrange provenant de castiel lorsque je repris mes esprit castiel était partit depuis une quinzaine de minute donc je pris mes choses et je me dirigea vers chez moi en coupant par le parc ou se passerais ma rencontre avec la personne qui es derriere cet etrange message qui me tracassait depuis la veille en arrivant chez moi je pris ma douche puis mis mon cadran en me couchant pour etre sur de ne pas etre trop fatiquer lorsque minuit arriverais ce qui fut trop tot a mon avis

bip bip !

23h45 l heure de veriter arrive me dis je en m'habillant

je me promenais dans la rue pour me rendre au poste de rendez vous ce qui etonnament ne me pris pas grand temps en arrivant je vis la silhouette d un homme qui s accotait sur le tronc d'un chêne de l'endroit ou j etait je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de cet homme

-tu en a mis du temp a arriver enzo jsuis content de te revoir

cette voix...non..impossible ! cela ne peut pas etre ..

Note auteur : merci a ceux qui me suivent et m envoir des review via mon mail :) et dorenavant je ne donerai pas de delai car je ne sais jamais quand je pourrais publier cette fic sur ce a la prochaine pour le 8ieme chap de dragon celeste :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : RÉCONCILIATION ! je me rapprocha encore de quelque pas de cette voix et je pus constater que cette voix appartenait bien a celle de nulle autre que mon pere

-bonjours fiston

ce petit surnom me fit tiquer lui qui avant ne m appelait que par mon nom s autorisit maintenant a m appeler fiston !

-...

-tu ne vien pas faire une accolade a ton vieu pere ?

-pourquoi je devrais me permettre ce genre de familliarité vous n ete qu un pur inconnu selon moi vous n ete pas mon pere mais un homme qui a contribuer a ma creation et qui ma toujours detester dès ma venue en ce monde sans raison valable...

-Tu te trompe totalement sur mon compte Enzo tu crois probablement que je ne me suis jamais occuper de toi ou montrer le moindre signe d affection car a ta naissance ta mere a peri mais Enzo tu a tout faux c'est pour une toute autre raison que j ai agi ainsi et crois moi ce n etais pas par pur plaisir .en fait j ai du agir ainsi car en realiter moi et ta mere savions pertinament quel risquait de mourir en te mettant au monde car aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre tu n est pas totalement humain..

-hey! minute je ne te permet pas de me traiter de non humain je le suis autant que toi pauvre Baka ! {baka signifie imbecile en japonais}

-Enzo attend que je finissent de t expliquer avant d intervenir s'il te plait bon en fait il y a une raison bien particuliere qui me fait dire que tu es a demi humain et a demi autre chose car ta mere etait humaine tandis que moi en realiter je suis comment te dire un dragon ce qui fait de toi un demi-dragon ...

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME m'ecriais-je en anglais sans men rendre compte comme a mon habitude lorsque je perd trop patience je parle sans le vouloir en anglais en m entendant prononcer ces mots je me calma quelque peut puis continua a parler. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais croire ces sotise !

soudain sans que je ne m'attende a quoi que ce soit je fut aveugler par une enorme boule de feu qui ce disipa peut a peut et qui fit apparaitre un DRAGON ! merde je crois que j hallucine ce n es pas possible la ou ce tenait mon pere au paravant ce trouve un magnifique dragon d un mauve obscure avec quelque trace argent je resta petrifier sans un mot puis mais jambe ne me supportant plus je m'ecroula au sol en quelques instant le dragon disparue et mon pere arriva a mes cote en tres peu de temp

-Enzo ! tu va bien

-heu...oui oui...ces ...juste le choc qui es asser important ...

\- d'accord veut tu bien me croire et venir a ma demeure pour que je puisse te parler plus en detail de cette...comment dire...

-de cette transformation et annonce innatendu peut etre me risquai-je a dire encore peut sur de ce que j avais vu apparaitre sous mes yeux encore quelque seconde plus tot.

-exactement cela me dit il un sourrire en coin au bord des levres .donc serait tu enclin a suivre ton vieu pere dans sa demeure ?

je reflechis un instant a sa proposition si je veux savoir ce qui ce cache sous cette histoire je dois absolument le suivre mais serais-je capable de suivre l homme qui m'as abandonner durant toute ma jeunesse la reponse a cette question etait pour moi evidente non je n en avais pas le courage mes avais je vraiment le choix donc sans un mots je lui fit signes que j allais le suivre donc il se retourna et se dirigea vers chez lui durant le trajet je pu le detailler a mon aise mon pere avait tout comme moi des cheveux d un noir infini par contre ses yeux eux n etais pas comme les mien pour ce trait je retenais totalement de ma mere lui il avait les yeux d un magnifique vert émeraude puis en le detaillant un peu plus je pu facilement constater que mon pere etait une tete plus grand que moi et avais une tres bonne carrure donc je ne pu nier l evidence je ressemblait extrement a mon pere a mon plus grand malheur . Comme un fils qui n as jamais vraiment connu son paternel je constata que en fait j avais totalement oublier son nom

-heuu...il ce peut que tu le prenne legerement mal mais je ne me rappelle plus de ton nom...

-en effet sa ne m'enchante guere d entendre ces mots mais bon...je devrais mis faire il es vrai que tu ne m as jamais connu et que tu me prend pour un vrai kusutare ( ce mot es japonnais ^^)

je ne reconnu vraiment pas ce mots qui me parut etre prononcer dans une langue totalement etrangere et je dois l avouer je me demandais quel etait sa signification

-desoler de t interrompre mais que veut dire ce mot "kusutare" ?

-salaud ce mot veut tout simplement dire salaud donc en gros j ai dit que tu me prenais surement pour un kusutare ...

-pour etre plus precis je ne te prend pas pour un kutusare mais tout simplement un vrai bakaro ( idiot en japonnais ) trop lache pour elever son propre fils et tout faire ce qui es en son pouvoir pour qu il es une enfance normal avec tout l amour qu un pere doit donner a son enfant

-..malheureusement je n ai rien a redire la-dessus j ai ete totalement lache mais s'il te plait ne me juge pas trop severement avant de ne connaitre toute l histoire et pas seulement que la parti que tu connais deja et puis comme tu a pu le constater plus tot lors de mon recit tu va avoir bien des surprise quelques une bonne et d autre...

-moin bonne et qui risque de ne pas me plaire c est sa ? dis je en terminant sa phrase

-exactement cela ...

apres ces quelques mot prononcer nous recommençon a marcher en direction de chez lui sans echanger un seul mots et ce dans un silence les plus totale dans le noir de la nuit la ou nous entendions seulement quelques animal faire signe de leur presence en se mouvant dans les buissons environnant .

nous nous sommes rendu a destination apres encore une quinzaine de minute de marche mon pere s arreta devant une magnifique maison faite de pierre ancienne et remplis de vigne grimppante qui ce propageait sur la surface rocheuse de la maison je fus sortis de mes songe par la voix de mon paternel

-Red...mon nom es ...Red

-Red...tu me niaise la non ton nom ces rouge ? non mais dit moi que ces un diminutif au moins ?

-non pas du tout mon nom es bien Red

-d'accord merci d avoir repondu a ma question je ne me souvenait meme plus l'avoir poser...

-je te devais au moin sa dit il avant de mettre la cley dans la serrure et d entre a l'interieur de son foyer a m invitan a y entre d un simple geste de tete.

-suis moi

apres ces mots il bifurqua dans un couloir de droite et nous avons deboucher sur le salon une magnifique piece spacieuse et apaisante ou il me montra l un des canaper pour que je puisse m asseoir ce que je fis sans hesitation

-Enzo que veut tu a boire car ce que je vais te raconter risque de prendre queques temps

-de l eau s il te plait

Red parti donc dans la cuisine puis il revint quelque minute plus tard avec deux bouteille d eau entre le mains et il s assit en face de mon sofa.

-et puis les explication elle vienne quand dis je en commençant a m'enerver face a son silence

-excuse moi mais je cherche mais mots pour savoir par ou debuter

-et bien...commence par le commencement non ? cela serait bien plus simple ainsi...

-bien puisque tu insiste...mais promet moi seulement de ne pas t enerver avant la fin de mon recit

-je te donne ma parole de ne pas m enerver mais commence le plus rapidement possible car je ne veux pas passer la soirer ici j ai ecole demain donc j aimerais pouvoir me reposer quelques peu...

-bon jvais commencer le tout debut de l histoire le jour ou j ai rencontrer ta mere...c etait le 4 avril une journer quelque peu frisquet ou le soleil etait tres haut dans le ciel qui lui etait d un bleu des plus pur sans nuage je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c etait hier je me promenais tranquillement dans la ville lorsque sorti de nulle part quelqu un me percuta j ai seulement eu le temp de la retenir pour ne pas quel ne tombe elle avais une magnifique chevelure de jais et lorsqu elle releva la tete je me suis totalement perdu dans un ocean bleuté elle avait t es yeux ou nous pouvons ce perdre des heures sans ce tanner puis elle avait un visage tellement angelique...

a ce moment red arreta de parler et je pu constater qu il etait totalement perdu dans ces doux souvenir et je ne pu me resigner a lui demander de continuer donc j attendis quelques temp avant qu il ne recommence le recit de leur rencontre.

-...dsl j etait perdu dans mes souvenir bref recommençons donc le temp que je l observe elle me regarda puis j entendis a ce moment sa douce voix elle s etais excuser de m avoir bousculer et me remerciait de l avoir empecher de tomber a ce moment la la seule chose qui me traversa l esprit fut je veux que cette femme entre dans ma vie donc je lui es demander de m'accompagner a un petit resto chose qu'elle a accepter assee facilement donc apres ce jour nous avons garder contact puis notre relation a evoluer et nous somme devenu un couple et a ce moment precis je dus lui avouer que je n etais pas l homme quelle pensait tout comme je l ai fait il y a quelque temps je me suis transformer en cet etre mystique qui es le dragon et je du lui expliquer tout ce que ceci impliquait les dragons ne doivent en aucun cas tomber amoureux d une mortelle bien sur il etait deja trop tard car j etait fou amoureux de ta mere donc cette regle avait deja ete briser et ces pourquoi je lui expliqua pourquoi nous avion cette interdiction ...premierement si l humaine tombe enceinte elle accouchera d un semi-dragon mais pour une humaine mettre au monde un etre comme nous n es pas un acte sans douleur et la majorite du temp les femme meut apres l accouchement puis le pere ne doit en aucun cas garder contact avec l enfant car les dragon les plus ages risque se s en prendre a celui ci donc ta mere m ecouter durant que je lui expliquait puis elle compris et m accepta tel que je suis trois en plus tard elle tomba enceinte de toi bien sur a ce moment je voulait quelle avorte mais elle ma repliquer qu elle voulait te donner naissance et que peu importe ce que je dirais elle ne changerais pas d avis donc je n ai plus rien dit a ce sujet puis au bout de neuf mois ta mere t as donner naissance elle.a eu le temp de te serrer dans ces bras quelques minutes elle avait la plus belle expression de bonheur que je n ai vue de toute ma vie peint sur son visage puis elle ces eteinte a ce moment je pris conscience que je devrais m occuper de toi mais pour que les aînés ne croient pas que je sois ton pere je devais a tout pris ne pas tisser de lien entre nous et que tu me haissent pour que plus tard si les aines te trouvait et te demandais si tu connaissait tu dise non donc voila pourquoi je ne me suis jamais réellement occuper de toi c etait pour ta securiter il fini de parler et je pu voir toute la tritesse et l amertume d avoir poser ces acte a mon encontre ces pour cela qu a ce moment je me leva le prit dans mes bras puis je lui dit qu il etait pardonner que oui je lui en voulait encore pour ce qu il c etait passer dans le passer mais que ma rencune allait s estomper avec le temps puis soudainement je respensa a rosalya pourquoi elle n est elle pas semi dragon tout comme moi je posa donc la question et la reponse me surprit enormement lorsque qu un dragon mais au monde un semi-dragon par la suite il ne peut que mettre au monde des etre humain .

-pere par contre une autre chose me tracasse quelques peu pourquoi etre venu a moi seulement maintenant pour tout m'expliquer ?

-et bien lorsqu un semi dragon atteint ton age les ainer ne peuvent plus lui faire de mal et la cause de cette loi je n en sais rien mais ces ainsi de plus je devais te parler des âmes soeur .chaque semi-dragon a dans ce monde un âmes soeur et la minute ou le lien de ces deux etre sont concretiser dans un acte d amour et bien ces deux personne deviennent un dragon a part entiere...

-D accord mais comment dois je faire pour le trouver ?

-cela je ne peux te le dire je connais son nom mais ceci doit rester secret autrement tu pourrais aimee cette personne avant le bon moment et ceci serait catastrophique pour toi comme pour cette personne

\- mais pere je suis deja amoureux d une personne et il n es pas une femme cela ne peut etre mon ames soeur alors admettons que je veuille sortir avec lui et que je ne veuille pas trouver la personne qui devrait s unir a moi que ce passerait-il

-il n y aurait aucune consequence

-parfait...et puis pourrait tu m apprendre a me transformer comme tu la fait plus tot ?

-je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas pour la simple et bonne raison que les semi ne peuvent ce transformer que lorsqu il se lient avec la personne qui leur es destiner par contre , je pourrais t apprendre a te servir de t es pouvoir pour les controler

-moi sa me va donc quel serait les moment d entrainement ?

\- de nuit...comme aujourd hui un soir sur deux

-d'accord bon moi jvais devoir partir il ne me reste que trois heure de repos et puis je dois encore digerer toute cette histoire...

mon pere ce leva sans un mot puis il ce dirigea vers la porte en me raccompagnant puis je partis pour aller me reposer pour le peu d heure qu il me restait dans ma chambre ...


End file.
